User talk:Dustin1819
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rabbit Familiar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Refar32 (Talk) 22:08, January 16, 2013 Hi Dustin. I really appreciate your helping out here, but why do you keep undoing my changes? On the resistances page, unifying stuff like Auras and Resistances breaks other parts of the wiki - for example I made Poison Resistance to jump to the Poison Resistance part on that page, so if you unify Resistances into a category, you need to edit all the redirects/anchors as well. Why bother, though? Unifying this makes little sense, imo, as people searching for Poison Resistance on this page, once finished, will scroll to P. I'm inclined to undo your changes later, unless you can give me a good reason not to, but I don't want to play this game for all eternity, so I hope we can sort this out and come to an agreement. :-) When creating new pages, you set the standards - for example the spell school pages are a solid piece of work. I noticed, however, that sometimes you switch "looks" in the middle of a page, using one format for Lvl1 spells and another for Lvl2 and 3 spells. But maybe these are still works in progress? In any event, I thank you again for your help here on the wiki and I hope this message reaches you. Cheers -Refar32 Heh, good point Dustin, of course "My pages" isn't truly correct, I meant on the pages I created or was working on. Specifically I spent quite a bit of time yesterday to redesign the Abilities page so the Anchors worked again and you jumped in and reverted all my work, which didn't exactly improve my mood... ;-) Of course you can jump to specific parts of pages, that's why I designed, for example, the Abilities page the way I did. If you pick any creature with Poison Immunity, for example, you'll notice that the actual Poison Immunity page has a source code that says #REDIRECT Abilities#Poison_Immunity This means it'll redirect the request to the Abilities page and jump to the Poison_Immunity (underscore space) section. Those sections you united are called differently - for example Immunities - so this redirect will just open up the Abilities page, fail to find the referenced anchor (as you removed it) and just stay on the top of the page. My opinion is that a user just opening up the Abilities page will be looking under "P" for Poison Immunity, so if you want to unite immunities in one subsection, at the very least there should be a "Poison Immunity: see Immunities" notification. I honestly fail to see the big benefit from uniting those similar abilities in the first place, but we can use this compromise if you feel it's absolutely necessary to do the unification. About the spell pages, my apologies for blaming the wrong person - I hadn't noticed someone else had messed with the spell school pages. I'm fine with whatever format you pick and I'm glad someone is helping out with those - consider them YOUR pages now. ;-) Are you registered on the game's forums on Desura? We could make a thread there and hear out other fans of the game as well... Thanks for your prompt response Dustin, I appreciate it. Cheers -Refar32